Cardinal (The Forgotten)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Lismore, Ireland, |birth = January 27, 697 Age |death = July 22, 794 Age |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 5 |pronouns = , |height = 6'1" |weight = 175.2 lbs |hair = White |eye = Blue |rank = Leader of the New Red Ribbon Army |organizations = New Red Ribbon Army (753 Age and onwards) |food = Rote Grütze |vehicle = Expensive German |hobbies = Politics, money laundering, painting |family = Supreme General Silver (son) Dewberry (associate) File (associate) Kindler (associate) Captain Green (soldier) Private Wisconsin (soldier) }} Cardinal (カーディナル, Kādinaru) is a featured in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter, "Mist". Overview 'Appearance' Cardinal is a human. He is a male, 77 years old; he is of German and Irish descent. He has stark white hair, short, in an almost buzz cut. His eyes are bright blue. Even in his advanced age, he stayed in good health, and is trim. His height is normal as well. His hands shake somewhat, as if with Parkinson's disease, but it is not widespread enough to make Cardinal invalid. He is also a very religious man, Catholic; he has a tattoo of a cross on the inside of his right hand as well (in TF, all religious references that Cardinal makes have been toned down). He also, curiously, wears the red ribbon arm band underneath his clothes, though it is not certain if this is because he was a member of the organization at one time. 'Personality' Cardinal is, as mentioned before, a very religious man (though this is not seen as much in The Forgotten as it is in Our Truths). This could be based off of his German parents' influence. And despite being German himself, Cardinal does not speak with any kind of accent, other than that of high elegance. He is very haughty, daring, and smart. In fact, Cardinal is the smartest character in The Forgotten. His daring and bold personality has lead to him becoming very wealthy and powerful. Cardinal is one of the dominant political figures in the entire world. He is able to visit and consult with King Furry whenever he wants. He likely runs the UN and has almost unlimited authority wherever he goes. Cardinal is the leader of the New Red Ribbon Army, so he is not a good guy. He uses his army to exert control over other political groups and governments. Because of his vast wealth, Cardinal can bribe anyone he wants to, and his influence is second to none in the world. Cardinal is a good liar, and he can lie without the slightest hesitation. He believes in the greater good, and will do illegal and dangerous things to preserve society, even if it means killing, torturing, or doing other heinous things to people who would put society in danger (from his perspective). After Cardinal loses his son, he becomes far more numb in life and his addictive personality (particularly in relation to painkillers) becomes evident. While he later hosts a tournament to atone for his past mistakes, it doesn't make him feel any better, as his pursuit of Ledas has cost him his son and a great deal of his power. He becomes more withdrawn at the end of the story and seems to be depressed by his loneliness. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Planet Earth Saga' Cardinal was introduced in The Forgotten as the man put in charge by the UN to find Ledas. He was also the leader of the new Red Ribbon Army, which was at this time, the most powerful political organization on the planet. His was originally tasked to find the "rogue alien" somewhere in Police Chief Nagamo's city, however it soon became apparent that this alien was much more dangerous than even Cardinal had expected. Eventually this led to Cardinal having to take drastic measures, and kidnap the alien and his friend. Of course, Cardinal had to use the help of several of his lackeys, as well as his son's soldiers to successfully complete this venture. He was infuriated when Shoekki killed File, and made Shoekki commit suicide with the power of his influence. Afterwards, Cardinal and gang left Earth along with their prisoners Ledas and Ryori in order to escape . 'Reunion Saga' Cardinal returned to Earth and immediately started making calls to people in order to find out more about the aliens that populated Earth. He allowed his son to use the poison bullets against Ledas but did not go with him to see the act done. Instead, Cardinal went to King Furry and had a heated exchange with his old friend. Cardinal was shocked that there were so many aliens on Earth, and angered that the king had told him nothing about it. However, Cardinal became resigned to the fact that he could not take on any of the aliens, so he quickly left the king's chambers to call of the attack his son was about to commence. He was too late, as the communications were already dead. 'Fulfillment Saga' Cardinal was in the city when Vegeta and The Benefactor were fighting above it. He wanted to use Police Chief Nagamo's helicopter to go and find out what had happened to General Silver and the rest of his army. As he was talking with Nagamo however, Private Wisconsin appeared, killed the Police Chief, and told Cardinal what had happened to the rest of the army. He showed Cardinal that he had re-captured Ryori and suggested that they should use the boy as leverage against Ledas. Before much else could be said, Private Wisconsin and Cardinal were forced to flee, as there were many explosions going off around them. As that happened, Ryori woke up and escaped. Wisconsin went to pursue him, but he was hit by an energy blast, mortally wounding him. Cardinal killed Wisconsin to put him out of his misery and declared the New Red Ribbon Army dead. More energy blasts fell around him, and this caused a nearby building to collapse on top of Cardinal. After Vegeta and The Benefactor left the city, Cardinal was rescued by Nurse Yorokobi. She took him to the same ambulance as Ryori. Inside the vehicle, Cardinal and the boy talked for a few moments, with Cardinal swearing he never killed Shoekki and Ryori calling him a liar, until Ryori attacked him with a shard of glass and stabbed him multiple times in the arm. Ryori was subdued by Yorokobi and the other nurses, and Cardinal was transported to the hospital at once. Once there, he complained about the amount of painkillers he could take; and because of this, he bribed Yorokobi with quite a bit of money to bring him some more, through illegal means. He was disheartened during this time to realize that he was all alone and that no one had come to visit him in the hospital. Cardinal was eventually visited by Ledas, after the Saiyan had vanquished The Benefactor. Ledas forced Cardinal, under penalty of death, to bribe the police to let Ryori go (for attacking Cardinal). As well, he forced Cardinal to buy a new house for Ryori and pay for all of his future expenses. Cardinal did not want to do any of that, but he was forced to. Some time later, he sent letters out to many of the world's greatest heroes, including the Z Fighters and Ledas, to invite them to a tournament. This was truly to forget the past and forge a new peace between himself, Ledas, and the other powerful fighters on the planet. Almost everyone showed up and many fights took place under his watch. He personally set up and watched Ledas' duel with Vegeta. He watched Ledas and Vegeta fly off into the distance as well. During the finale's montage, Cardinal was seen watching the rest of the fighters leave. Eventually, everyone left, and he was left utterly alone, showing just how far Cardinal had fallen since his introduction two sagas earlier. After The Forgotten In the summer of the 794 Age, Cardinal died of natural causes at the age of 97. Trivia *This is the only character in The Forgotten that is also featured in another one of KidVegeta's non-DB stories. *Along with Ryori, his New Red Ribbon Army Scientists, and Mr. Satan, Cardinal is one of the few humans to never die during The Forgotten. *Cardinal's theme is Ballade in G minor, Op. 23, No. 1. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Canon Respecting Category:Main Villains Category:Living Characters Category:New Characters Category:Pure human Category:Leaders Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Son Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon